crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers G1: Megatron's rampage
pasta gullet Don't read this pasta is stupid go check the fire brother's reading of it they tear this "story" apart. The only difference from this and the original is that this is slightly improved but this is a shitty story nonetheless. I remember back in the day my favorite show was Transformers. It was a show about robots in a battle for good and evil. I always try my hardest to collect the toys but the prices were always insane even for 1984. Fast forward to 2010 I was disappointed at the Micheal Bay movies. I wanted to see the original series again so I looked on eBay and I found Season 1 for $1 and i decided to buy it to relieve my childhood. Five hours later I got an email with a text file saying "INFORMATION from ANIMATION SELLER@Hotmail.com" I opened up the file, it said " THANK YOU FOR ORDERING TRANSFORMERS G1 SEASON 1 THE ITEM WILL COME IN A REGULAR DVD CASE WITH A TRANSFORMERS PICTURE ON IT AND THE DISK WILL NOT HAVE A LABEL ON IT" 17 Days passed and the package arrived on my doorstep i brought in to the house and got an knife. I cut it open and the DVD was the same thing like the text file described. I put the DVD in the DVD player the menu had an image of Optimus Prime and Megatron in chibi form. I thought that was stupid and unfiting it had all episodes of season 1 if you include More Than Meets The Eye miniseries. At the bottom of the list there was a 60th episode titled "Megatron's Rampage" I played the episode to see what it was. The episode started without the intro it started with the Decepticon base as it closed up. We see Megatron with the other Decepticons Megatron was planning a another attack on the Autobots when Starscream said "Why do we wait to attack we should attack NOW!" Megatron looked pissed and slapped Starscream and said in a deep voice "The reason we wait to attack is because of fuck ups like YOU!" Starscream replied to Megatron "I do not consider myself a fuck up, now the real fuck up is YOU!. If I was the leader the Autobots would be piles of SCREWS ALREADY!" Megatron picked his arm blaster and killed Starscream then we see a close up of Starscream with his now black eyes with his mouth open. Then Megatron said "ANYONE ELSE?!?!!" Megatron stormed out of the base and went to the Autobot base. And Bumblebee went to to teletram one to contact Optimus Prime. Bumblebee said "Optimus prime Megatron broke into the base and we need your h..help..." Then Megatron chocked Bumblebee until he was dead. Like Starscream his eyes were now black and mouth open. Then Megatron turned to the camera saying: "MATTHEW I AM COMING FOR YOU AND I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND!" The episode ended from there I took the DVD out and put it back in the case and took it outside and burned it in the fire. But how did Megatron know my name? He is just a cartoon. I will never know..... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Lost episudes Category:Random Capitalization Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit